


松饼

by Jellyfish_erika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_erika/pseuds/Jellyfish_erika
Summary: 关于Regis的20岁旅行途中的小故事，肉主要发生在他的回忆之中，隐含Mors/Cor





	松饼

一切的契机源于王子殿下在一次午餐的时间突发奇想，他觉得与其四个人一起接任务，不如分成两组各自完成来钱更快。因此，战力最高的克雷拉斯和科尔理所当然地被分在两组——即便王盾家的少爷出于安全考虑竭力反对，却仍然拗不过雷吉斯王子殿下的“明智之举”。

“我会挑选一些简单的任务，光凭科尔一个人就能搞定的那种。”雷吉斯信誓旦旦地告诉他的未来的宰相。

这句话后来一语成谶，因为英明神武的雷吉斯王子只带了雷电和光魔法，并且在战斗开始五秒之后中了混乱状态。

科尔对于这场战斗印象，只剩下昆虫在空中高频率地震动着翅膀，雷吉斯发出各种奇怪的呢喃，以及虎徹突刺到女王蜂时鞘翅碎裂的声音。这样讨伐对于科尔里昂尼斯来说本不是什么困难的任务。但是显然攻击高速移动的微小目标并不是他的强项，比起用虎徹瞄准这些昆虫并且预判它们的轨迹，他宁可拿着威斯卡姆的菜刀去单挑米德加尔特巨蛇。  
没错，谁也不带，单挑。

他一边想着，一边恶狠狠地撕开包装将糖浆倒到松饼上，超高注意力集中的战斗所带来的疲劳感远比平时强烈地多，他的身体告诉自己需要快速摄入大量的糖分。

餐厅的老板满脸迟疑地看着眼前这名一脸严肃的少年，他刚刚要了至少十只以上的树胶糖浆，出于礼节与职业精神才让他勉强抑制住自己内心的好奇没有上前询问，但是如果把这些东西全部加在松饼上，就算作为整人游戏也有些过了，老板不无担心地看着他正躺在沙发上的同伴。从刚刚交了女王蜂的任务来看，这位朋友多半是中了混乱状态，这年头不戴着抗性饰品就去讨伐的还真是少见。

科尔切开松饼，糖浆沿着刀刃流填满了缝隙，在他比现在更加年幼的时候开始就一直很喜欢甜食，然而这些对于他的家庭来说太过奢侈，穷人只需要摄入盐分维持身体机能就可以了。

直到进入皇宫，遇到莫尔斯。

科尔很难理清自己对于这个男人的看法，毕竟他带给他人生太多的第一次，有好的，有痛苦的，也有难以言明的。  
“在想什么？”雷吉斯的声音在身后突然响起，握着叉子的手不易察觉地一怔，晶莹的糖浆染上了些许松饼的金黄，垂落了下来。  
兴许是血糖略低，他竟然没发现雷吉斯已经醒来。

“这是什么？”不等科尔回答，王子殿下俯身从自己年轻护卫的叉子上咬走了松饼，“看起来很美……”话音未落，雷吉斯陷入了数秒的震惊，甜到发苦的滋味在口腔里慢慢散开，软滑而粘腻。随后仿佛有一声憋屈的惨叫噎他的喉咙里，科尔有些无奈地将自己面前的清水递给了王子。

“科尔，你想谋杀我吗？”雷吉斯一边喝水一边不忘呛咳着吐槽。

科尔轻轻地拍着那个比他年长五岁的青年的背脊：“…我会在有生之年守卫路西斯，王子殿下。”他压低了声音说出了尊称郑重地回答。

“……如果尼弗海姆的魔导兵都是松饼做的，那我一定拒绝上战场。”雷吉斯一时语塞想要通过插科打诨转换气氛，他总是希望自己能让这个早熟的人快乐一些，做些更加符合他的年龄事。

科尔不以为意，专心致志地将可以把人甜到齁死的松饼塞进嘴里。他已经比从王都城出发时要长高了不少，这让体重没追上身高的他看起来更加消瘦。雷吉斯了解自己父王那些不为人知的爱好——这并不是这些少年们的错，也曾经想过如何平等地对待，直到一次无意间的窥视，让他忽然明白血缘并不只是生物学上的维系，他们父子就连喜好都无比相似。他知道科尔不会拒绝自己，也确实从未拒绝。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

因索姆尼亚的夏天就连王都城都不可避免陷入炎热之中，窗外聒噪的蝉鸣声不绝于耳，让王子的内心也跟着焦虑起来。他在国王书房旁边的长廊里站了很久，明知自己这样的行为简直愚蠢之极，可依旧在离开与继续等待中摇摆不定。直到看到少年的身影匆匆经过，这里是去警卫队休息室的必经之路，也是他在此等待的原因。

浅蓝色的双眼中是尚未退尽的情欲，在稚嫩的脸庞上看起来格外突兀，他看清将自己拽进走廊的男人是路西斯国王的嫡子——他在莫尔斯书房的壁炉上见过这个青年每个成长的瞬间。他知道自己和国王的苟且迟早会人尽皆知，只是……科尔抿起薄唇，紧闭双眼，下定决心，即便雷吉斯揍断他几根肋骨，他也不会吭一声的。

但是代替拳头落下的，是吻。

冒着冷汗的皮肤上感受到了异样的温度，他震惊地睁开双眼，少年梗直的脊背僵硬地贴紧墙面，感受着对方的双手抚摸他的身体，沿着收紧的腰线解开警卫队裁剪良好的制服，从上衣到腰间的裤子，迟疑地握住了雷吉斯正准备探入警卫队队服的手腕。

“放开。”雷吉斯附在他耳畔说道，声音低沉而又有些沙哑，他出现在这条暗廊之中并非偶然，几乎从科尔进入他父王的书房开始他就在此等待——因为某些他自己都不甚理解的缘由。  
被自己禁锢的少年听到他的话语，仿佛被烫到一般地松开抓着他的双手，水蓝色的瞳孔里满是自己略带凶狠的神色。他见过科尔和他的发小克雷拉斯比试时的模样，也见过他在自己父亲身下压抑呻吟的样子，却一直没有说上话，雷吉斯从未想过两人之间的第一句话会是这样的情景。  
科尔能够感受到雷吉斯摸过自己垂软的下体，即便久经人事却还是忍不住有些羞赧。粘腻的体液沿着股缝濡湿了内裤，在炎热的夏天有些诡异的冰凉，他还来不及清理上位者留在体内的精液。国王的宠幸几乎是他除了警卫队的训练之外最熟悉不过的事了，他本赶着去休息室处理这些事，却被雷吉斯拉入了走廊。

他摸到少年尚未长成的下体，也感受到在他触及后穴之时，少年尴尬窘迫的轻颤。即便是年轻的肉体也无法在段时间内恢复原本的状态，手指几乎畅通无阻地进入后穴，湿滑的精液随着他的手指的动作缓缓流出。他明知这是他父亲留下的，却诡异地让他更加兴奋。

科尔的呼吸变得有些急促，可是仍旧固执地倚靠着墙壁，他徒劳仰起头仿佛这样就能够将更多地氧气吸入肺腑。雷吉斯掰过他几乎抠进大理石砖缝的手，搭在自己的肩上，腾出足够的空间去亲吻少年修长的脖颈。他简直要被自己的精神感动，下体硬的生疼却始终没有进入，但是显然科尔调教得当的肉体并不只满足于手指的进入，刚刚经历过性事的年轻身体格外敏感，他被撩拨地起火却强忍着自己的欲望，即便隔音效果很好，但是他知道墙的后面就莫尔斯的书房。

眼前少年迷乱却不时走神的样子让他心生邪火，十八岁的年纪让雷吉斯可以无视很多忌惮，与父亲的男宠的媾和的背德感刺激着他的神经，他稍稍托起少年的臀瓣，让自己的阴茎得以进入。少年咬紧牙关咽下的呻吟在他听来愈发诱人，体内容纳着他的分身让那个少年无法再自矜地倚靠着墙壁，只能用双手攀附着他，身体迎合着他的律动。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我吃好了。”消灭了一整块高糖份松饼的科尔侧过头看着不知道在想什么的王子殿下，“你的脸有点红，刚刚混乱的时候着凉发烧了嘛？”  
“嗯？啊……可能？”雷吉斯回过神顺口答道。  
“你可千万不能发烧，不然我会被克雷拉斯念死的。”科尔仿佛一脸正在被王盾家大少爷念叨的神情。  
“那可怎么办？不如做点会出汗的运动？”雷吉斯好整以暇地想看少年窘迫的样子。  
“发烧最好不要运动啦！”科尔认真地回答，“不如多喝点热水？”

路西斯王子殿下对于自己当初努力思考理由，并强烈要求分组行动的意义产生了强烈的怀疑。

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的起因是正好看到喜欢的太太画了幼将军舔奶油，  
> 然后开了一会脑洞聊起了松饼，觉得这样的两人真是太可爱了~  
> 忍不住写了小段子^_^
> 
>  
> 
> 至于为什么Regis没有戴抗混乱的饰品呢……因为本来放着丝带的那格装备着手绢，不想在Cor的面前显得脏兮兮吧


End file.
